Sólo así
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8. Si comienzas a preguntarte el por qué de las cosas sientes culpa, y en una relación abierta no hay espacio para ello. [MiyakoxHikarixTakeru]
**Advertencias:** POV de Hikari… ¡Angst! Relación chica-chica.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, no gano nada con esto.

 **Sugerencia de uso:** Escuchar "Nothing in my way" de la banda Keane.

* * *

 **Sólo así**

Ya hace bastante tiempo que dejó de interesarme el por qué de las cosas. Aprendí que no tiene sentido entenderlo. Simplemente pasan y ya.

Como ayer, que me despidieron del trabajo. Me torturé camino a casa pensando cuál había sido mi error concluyendo finalmente que no había sido error mío, sino de la administración de la escuela.

Estaba tan inmersa en ese espiral de pensamientos que no me fijé cuándo dejé la bolsa con las cosas para la cena en la misma tienda en la que las había comprado. Llegué a la casa desbaratada, haciéndome la fuerte como siempre. Corté los pocos vegetales que había en el refrigerador e hice curri sin mucho picante con un poco de arroz. De pronto escuché la puerta de entrada; dejé lo que estaba haciendo para recibirlo con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

—Bienvenido a casa –dije lo más animada que me fue posible.

Takeru se limitó a aflojarse la corbata luego de aventar las llaves en el tazón que tenemos junto a la puerta.

—Disculpa la hora –comentó sin prestarme atención, revisando su tableta –. Genzo-san me pide que la novela esté lista para el viernes y aún me faltan ocho capítulos.

A pesar de su distancia, me atreví a acercarme para ayudarlo con sus cosas. Él, sin embargo, siguió camino al estudio sin voltear a verme.

—Amor, ¿te parece si cenamos antes?

Levantó por fin la mirada hacia mí, sonriéndome con diligencia y un poco de pena.

—Perdóname, Kari. Es que ya comí algo en el camino y tengo que terminar con esto. Te quiero.

Luego se encerró en el estudio hasta poco después de media noche. Ni siquiera terminé de preparar el curri ni le esperé para dormir, mucho menos le vi al día siguiente por la mañana. Qué caso tenía contarle, de una u otra manera se iba a dar cuenta de que yo ya no tenía empleo.

Me levante de la cama a eso de las tres de la tarde. Saqué de la alacena una caja de tallarines instantáneos de cuando Takeru y yo recién nos habíamos casado. En aquellos tiempos teníamos menos pero nos teníamos más.

Cuando la tetera chilló, apagué la estufa y me quedé viendo fijamente un punto sobre la hornilla sin quitar la mano de la llave. Me había prometido no hacerlo, le había prometido que no iba a volver a buscarla por desazón. No pensé mucho a la hora de tomar el móvil para marcar su número. Timbró cinco veces y colgué. Otra vez marqué, un tanto desesperada, sin mucho éxito nuevamente. Hice un tercer intento dispuesta a que fuera el último. Mentira. Marqué otras cuatro veces sin esperar más de un minuto entre llamada y llamada hasta que por fin contestó.

— ¿Hola?

Escuchar su voz hizo que mi cuerpo entero se cimbrara. Tragué saliva para no romper en llanto.

—Yolei –mencioné en un hilo de voz –Necesito hacer fotos.

No hubo más, sólo un silencio comprensivo con la duración correcta para hacerme caer en cuenta de qué acababa de hacer.

—Te veo en el parque en media hora.

Después de su respuesta escuché nuevamente el timbre de llamada. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, no tenía opción ni modo de cancelarle luego de prácticamente haberle exigido la cita. Así trataba de convencerme, de engañarme, de calmar ese extraño cosquilleo placentero que tenía en la panza provocado por el pensamiento que me dibujaba su sonrisa.

Entré a la ducha. Las primeras gotas que rozaron mi piel despertaron un recuerdo que tengo guardado con candado en mi corazón. Un recuerdo que solamente es de ella y mío y que no lo asomo con frecuencia para que no se desgaste.

Al principio me sentí culpable… ¡Pero qué va! Estoy segura de que aquello fue más coincidencia que perversión.

Lo sé porque de ninguna manera Miyako habría planeado la lluvia de aquella tarde en que fuimos por mi vestido de novia. Tampoco planeó que nos quedamos sin dinero ni que regresaramos a casa caminando… mucho menos pensó que yo iba a comenzar a estornudar y que me iba a ofrecer su abrigo. Ella no me mostró apropósito su hermosa figura envuelta en la blusa azul cielo empapada que se le ceñía indiscretamente, haciéndome entender que su giro de modelo de revista no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

No puedo olvidar aquel cuerpo cubierto por la blusa mojada. Era realmente fascinante. Me sonrojé al pensar así del cuerpo de una chica… del cuerpo de mi mejor amiga. Hasta la fecha pienso que Miyako notó mi sonrojo y para no hacerme sentir mal me besó. Quedé congelada. Cuando se separó con una sonrisa dulce en su boca me susurró con delicadeza "Estaré para ti siempre, mi amor imposible".

Aun recuerdo su eco y se me eriza la piel. No estaba segura de qué fue lo que sentí, ciertamente estaba desconcertada. A días de casarme con Takeru en mi mente persistía la imagen de Miyako y las sensaciones que me provocó no sólo en ese encuentro, sino en todos los que le sucedieron totalmente sin intención.

Aun casada acepté tener citas con ella, citas de amigas que van de compras o a tomar café, sólo que la mayoría terminaba con caminatas con dedos entrelazados, abrazos de corazón a corazón y besos en los labios.

¿Qué si soy infiel al amor que le profeso a Takeru?

Yo sé que no. A Takeru lo amo tanto como a Miyako, y sé que igualmente él la ama tanto como me ama.

El día en que fue a visitarla de sorpresa y atestigüé cómo se amaba con mi esposo sentí una punzada en el pecho. Salí corriendo del edificio y terminé vomitando en una de las jardineras. ¡Era un desastre! Inconcebible ver a mis dos amores amándose entre sí, ¿le había fallado a Takeru? ¿Le había fallado a Miyako?

Enfrenté la situación. Las dos personas que más amo se amaban también entre sí. Y por explicación de Miyako, ambos me amaban. Todos éramos correspondidos. No vivíamos con ella pero nuestros encuentros eran frecuentes; por separado claro, había decidido Takeru.

Una tarde durante una cena silenciosa me atreví a preguntar cómo es que había empezado TK a salir con mi mejor amiga. Él bajó el plato y con media sonrisa se retiró de la mesa.

"Hace tanto que no me permites acariciar tu alma, Hikari"

Apreté los párpados al sentir el dolor que había provocado aquella frase.

"Entonces ni tú ni yo la amamos" deduje.

Como en un principio aseveré, ya no me importa en absoluto el por qué de las cosas. Pasan y ya. Así como un matrimonio fallido, así como una amiga que se convierte en amante compartida para saciar nuestra falta de satisfacción.

Me había prometido no volver a llamarla si no era porque realmente quería compartir con ella, si no era por despecho o consuelo.

Y aquí estoy caminando hacia la banca donde paciente me aguarda, con un abrigo ligero y la cámara colgando de mi cuello. Ella tan bien vestida para la ocasión, tal como su carrera lo exige.

Las hojas anaranjadas y cobrizas caen danzantes a su alrededor. Le tomo una foto desprevenida. Ella se voltea y me mira sonriendo. Suspiro y me acerco.

Me pregunto si sabe que Takeru y yo no actuamos con ánimo de herirla. Miyako me responde con un beso en la mejilla.

"Estaré para ti siempre"

* * *

Me disculpo de antemano por el retraso. Sé que esto se merecía más amor y dedicación. De hecho la idea estaba planeada para un threeshot pero viendo la inconsistencia de mi vida heme aquí publicando "al chingadazo".

Cualquier crítica será bien recibida.

Besitos :) _Ukio_


End file.
